Stay
by kyuminwine
Summary: Hanya kenangan dan aku yang tetap tinggal / YeWook / GS / chap 5 is up! / abal, gaje, typo(s) / just read for know / DLDR / review please ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Stay**

**Casts : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, and others**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal. No summary.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

Kriiingggg….

Bel tanda istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Guru itu segera mengakhiri kelasnya kemudian diikuti dengan para siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Annyeong, Ryeowook-ah…" sapa seorang yeoja bermata bulat dan bersinar.

"Ne, annyeong…" balas yeoja mungil dan cantik bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida…" kata yeoja itu lagi.

"Ah, ne Sungmin-ah…"

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya…" kata Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne…" jawab Ryeowook dengan senang sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Mau kuajak jalan-jalan untuk mengenal sekolah ini?" tawar Sungmin.

"Ne, tentu saja… Kajja!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Abeoji-nya sudah menunggu di dalam sambil membaca-baca buku yang Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengerti isinya. Pernah suatu kali yeoja itu iseng membaca buku milik abeoji-nya, namun ia tidak mengerti sama sekali inti dari buku itu.

"Abeoji, aku pulang…" seru Ryeowook sambil memasuki rumahnya. Ryeowook segera duduk di samping abeoji-nya. Abeoji Ryeowook langsung menutup buku itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa pulang malam?" tanya abeoji-nya.

"Mianhae, abeoji… Tadi aku belajar di rumah Sungmin… Mianhae tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu…" jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kali ini abeoji maafkan, tapi lain kali kau harus memberi tahu abeoji, arachi?"

"Ne, abeoji…"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu selama 3 hari ini?" tanya abeoji-nya.

"Semua berjalan lancar… Sungmin sangat baik padaku, dia juga memberitahuku tentang kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah…"

"Hmm, kau pasti sangat senang berteman dengannya…"

"Ne… Sungmin sangat baik dan periang… Aku suka sifatnya…"

"Ne… Kurasa Sungmin sama sepertimu… Periang sekaligus cerewet…" canda abeoji Ryeowook.

"Ya, abeoji!" sungut Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana pekerjaan abeoji? Apa abeoji nyaman kembali bekerja dengan keluarga Kim?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmmm, ne… Mereka sama baiknya seperti dulu… Bahkan lebih baik…"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne…"

"Emmm… Abeoji, bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon?" tanya Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Tuan Jongwoon? Bahkan abeoji belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama seminggu ini…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne…"

"Oh begitu…" lirih Ryeowook.

"Wae, Wookie? Kau merindukannya?"

"Mwo? Ah, an– emmm, sedikit…" kata Ryeowook sambil menyatukan jari telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya, membuat abeoji-nya tertawa.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Heechul eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Oh, Nona Heechul baik-baik saja… Sekarang dia menjadi salah satu manager di perusahaan Tuan Kim sekaligus memiliki beberapa café di Seoul… Nona Heechul sangat cantik…"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne… Tapi tetap putri abeoji yang paling cantik…"

"Ya! Abeoji sedang merayuku?" canda Ryeowook membuat keduanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Cuaca siang hari yang berawan membuat kedua yeoja mungil itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman dekat lapangan basket. Mereka berbagi headset sambil melihat beberapa siswa bermain basket disana.

"Sungmin-ah, siapa Yesung? Kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu membawa banner Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat segerombolan siswi yang sedang membawa banner di sekitar siswa yang sedang bermain basket itu sambil meneriakkan nama namja itu.

"Ah… Dia namja yang terkenal di sekolah… Orang tuanya memiliki sebuah perusahaan dan noona-nya memiliki beberapa café di Seoul…"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne… Nah, itu… Kau lihat namja yang tidak mengenakan jas sekolah? Dia yang bernama Yesung…"

"Oh… Tidak terlihat seperti namja yang terkenal di sekolah…"

"Ya, Ryeowook-ah! Jangan asal bicara… Yesung itu namja paling keren di sekolah… Meskipun sikapnya sedikit dingin dan tak acuh, tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya terlihat keren…" jelas Sungmin.

"Aiishhh, mana ada namja keren yang tak acuh? Namja keren itu namja yang romantis, Sungmin-ah…"

"Tapi Yesung berbeda… Kau lihat saja nanti… Kau juga pasti akan jatuh hati padanya…" kata Sungmin.

"Ckckck, kau ini… Ah, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Yesung ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melepas headsetnya.

"Hmmm, Yesung memang keren tapi aku tidak menyukainya…"

"Lalu siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya! Jangan menginterogasiku…"

"Ya~ aku hanya bertanya…"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja… Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku? Padahal kau sudah kuanggap sahabatku…" kata Ryeowook berpura-pura sedih.

"Ya~ Ryeowook-ah… Bukan begitu, tapi… Aisshhh, baiklah kuberitahu, tapi kau harus janji jangan mengatakannya pada siapapun, arachi?"

"Ne… Aku janji…" kata Ryeowook sambil membuat angka 2 dengan jarinya.

"Kau lihat namja tinggi yang sekarang sedang men-dribble bola?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, itu dia…" lanjut Sungmin malu-malu.

"Hmmm, lumayan juga seleramu… Siapa namanya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat terdekat Yesung…"

"Oh… Mereka pasti segerombolan anak orang kaya…"

"Yup! Orangtua mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia bisnis Korea…"

"Sudah kuduga, orang kaya hanya bermain dengan orang kaya…" sambung Ryeowook.

"Tapi Sungmin-ah, bukankah ayahmu bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah perusahaan?" tanya Ryeowook setelah beberapa saat.

"Ne, lebih tepatnya perusahaan milik Yesung…"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne... Waeyo?"

"Aniyo… Tapi kenapa kau mau berteman denganku? Aku hanya anak seorang supir…" kata Ryeowook.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak ingin berteman denganku? Bagiku selama pekerjaan orang tuamu tidak melanggar hukum, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati berteman denganmu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Kau marah?"

"Sedikit…"

"Haha… Ani… Aku sangat senang memiliki teman sepertimu…" kata Ryeowook sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Kajja kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis…" ajak Ryeowook. Mereka pun segera berdiri dari tempat mereka.

"Jangan cemberut lagi, Minnie…" kata Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan cubit pipiku…" protes Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook tertawa. Ryeowook pun melingkarkan satu tangannya di leher Sungmin.

.

.

.

"_Jongwoonie, lihat bintang itu… Berkerlap-kerlip, sangat indah…" kata seorang yeoja kecil berumur 6 tahun._

"_Ne… Kau suka bintang, Wookie?" tanya namja kecil yang dipanggil Jongwoon._

"_Hmm! Karena kata Heechul eonnie bintang memancarkan cahayanya sendiri… Tidak seperti bulan yang cahayanya berasal dari matahari…" jelas yeoja itu._

"_Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan mengajakmu ke bintang saat dewasa nanti…"_

"_Jinjja, Jongwoonie?"_

"_Ne… Aku janji!"_

Ryeowook tersenyum hambar saat kenangan masa kecilnya kembali muncul. Apakah Jongwoon masih ingat padanya?

Ryeowook membuka laci meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu lalu membuka kotak itu. Ia megambil benda dari dalam kotak itu– sebuah kalung. Sebuah kalung sederhana berbentuk bintang yang terbuat dari kayu. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengelus kalung itu.

Kalung itu pemberian Jongwoon– teman kecil sekaligus namja pertama yang disukainya. Jongwoon adalah namja yang selalu ada dalam hatinya. Setiap hari, bahkan setiap Ryeowook ingin melakukan sesuatu, nama namja itu selalu muncul di pikirannya. Apakah Ryeowook jatuh cinta pada Jongwoon? Entahlah. Yeoja itu sendiri masih ragu untuk menyebutnya cinta. Yang jelas Ryeowook ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja itu. Jongwoon.

Tok… Tok.. Tok…

"Ne…" kata Ryeowook.

"Apa abeoji boleh masuk?" tanya abeoji Ryeowook dari luar.

"Ne… Abeoji masuk saja…" jawab Ryeowook sambil kembali memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam kotaknya.

BLAM

Ryeowook segera membalikkan badannya saat mendengar abeojinya menutup pintu kamarnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum pada ayahnya sebelum ayahnya duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai belajar?" tanya abeoji Ryeowook.

"Ne… Ada apa, abeoji?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ini…" kata abeoji Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tangan abeojinya.

"Buka saja jika kau penasaran…"

Ryeowook pun membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah ponsel. Ryeowook sedikit tercengang dengan pemberian abeojinya itu. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah meminta ponsel dari ayahnya.

"Abeoji… Bukankah aku tidak pernah meminta ponsel?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne… Tapi kurasa kau membutuhkannya…" jawab abeoji Ryeowook.

"Ani… Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya…"

"Ani… Kau membutuhkannya untuk menghubungi abeoji…"

Ryeowook hanya menatap abeoji-nya tidak setuju.

"Keluarga Kim juga member abeoji sebuah ponsel… Mereka bilang agar kami lebih mudah berkomunikasi… Abeoji sudah menyimpan nomor abeoji di ponselmu…"

"Apa ini pemberian keluarga Kim juga?"

"Ani… Abeoji mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikanmu ponsel…"'

"Ya, abeoji! Aku bisa menggunakan telepon umum… Abeoji tidak perlu membelikanku ponsel… Apalagi sampai mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk membelikanku ponsel…" protes Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah… Kau tidak mau menerima pemberian abeoji?"

"Bukan begitu–"

"Kalau begitu pakailah…" potong abeoji Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap abeoji-nya beberapa saat lalu menghembuskan napasnya.

"Baiklah… Gomawo, abeoji…"

Abeoji Ryeowook pun tersenyum.

"Ne… Sekarang kau tidurlah… Jaljayo…" kata abeoji Ryeowook sambil membelai rambut putrinya.

"Ne… Jaljayo…" balas Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah, mianhae… Aku tidak bisa menemanimu…"

"Gwaenchanha, Sungmin-ah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf…" balas Ryeowook.

"Baiklah… Kalau kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat lagi, aku janji akan menemanimu… Mianhae, eoh?" kata Sungmin lagi.

"Ne… Sudahlah, kau bisa membuat abeoji-mu marah jika kau tidak cepat pulang…"

"Ne… Ryeowook-ah, annyeong!" kata Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memasuki toko musik itu. Yeoja itu berpindah dari satu rak ke rak lainnya. Dari genre musik satu ke genre musik lainnya. Akhirnya yeoja itu berhenti di sebuah rak yang berisi lagu anak-anak. Ia hendak mengambil salah satu kaset ketika ada seseorang juga yang ingin mengambil kaset itu.

"Oh maaf, kau bisa mengambilnya…" kata Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchanha… Aku sebenarnya sudah memilikinya tapi aku terlalu ceroboh menaruhnya…"

"Oh begitu… Kau ingin membelinya lagi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Apa kau juga menginginkannya? Aku bisa mencarinya di toko lain… Ambillah jika kau menginginkannya…"

"Ani… Sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya…" kata Ryeowook.

"Emmm, sebenarnya tidak juga…"

"Nan gwaenchanha…" kata Ryeowook.

"Baiklah…"

"Kau menyukai lagu itu, Yesung-ssi?"

"Ne… Kau tahu namaku?" tanya orang itu heran. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aku cukup pintar untuk bisa membaca namamu…" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk name tag namja itu– Yesung, di bagian dada sebelah kiri seragam namja itu.

"Oh… Kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne… Lagu masa kecilku yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang…" jawab Ryeowook lalu tersenyum hambar saat wajah Jongwoon muncul di otaknya. Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Yesung-ssi, aku harus pergi sekarang… Annyeong…" kata Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi dari hadapan namja itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3...2...1...

jeng...jeng...jeng

annyeong readersdeul! apa kabar? :D

adakah yg kangen? ;;;)))

akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan author bisa comeback juga huhuhu :')

yes, ini ff pertama saya di comeback saya ini, maaf malah nge-post YeWook, soalnya ini yang udah siap lahir batin buat debut kkk~

tapi saya janji akan terbitkan ff KyuMin as soon as possible ;)

apakah saya terlalu bertele-tele? sepertinya iya XD ok dah, maaf saya terlalu banyak cuap-cuap *maklum udah lama gak cuap-cuap disini LOL*

langsung aja, yg pengen ff ini berlanjut REVIEW pleaseeee ;) tanpa review kalian author gak maju-maju entar haha

see yaaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, and others**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**Warning : Gender Switch, typos, out of EYD, abal, dll.  
**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjussi…"

"Ne?"

"Apa tidak ada lagi kaset _twinkle twinkle_ itu?" tanya seorang yeoja.

"_Twinkle_ apa, nona?"

"Ya~ _twinkle twinkle little star_…"

"Coba saja cari di rak bagian tengah itu…"

"Aku sudah mencarinya dan tidak ada…"

"Kalau begitu memang sudah tidak ada…"

"Ya, ahjussi…"

"Sudahlah, kau coba cari ke toko lain, siapa tahu mereka punya…"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya juga di toko lain… Ah ahjussi, kau mau kan memesankan kasetnya lagi untukku?"

"Ya! Kaset seperti itu mana ada yang mau beli… Aku bisa rugi…"

"Aku akan membelinya…"

"Aku akan rugi jika hanya memesan satu kaset… Sudahlah, kau cari di toko lain saja…"

"Permisi, apa kau menginginkan kaset yang waktu itu?"

Suara berat seorang namja mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang yang sedang berbincang tadi. Yeoja itu dan pemilik toko akhirnya sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Maksudmu lagu _twinkle twinkle_ itu?" tanya ahjussi pemilik toko.

"Ne, ahjussi…" jawab si namja.

"Nah! Ya, nona! Kau pinjam saja padanya… Aku tidak akan memesankannya untukmu…" kata ahjussi itu.

"Permisi, ahjussi… Bisakah kau bungkuskan kaset ini?" tanya seorang pelanggan menginterupsi mereka.

"Pinjamlah padanya… Tuan, tolong kau pinjamkan kasetnya pada yeoja ini, ne? Maaf, aku ada pelanggan…"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Kedua orang itu kini sedang berjalan di sekitar pertokoan Gangnam. Meskipun jalanan sangat padat akan orang-orang, namun tidak mengurangi kenyamanan kedua orang itu untuk mengobrol sepanjang jalan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sekolah di Seoul High School?" tanya namja itu.

"Kau ingat satu minggu yang lalu saat kita bertemu di toko kaset itu? Kau masih mengenakan seragam sekolah…"

"…"

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi disini… Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah…" kata yeoja itu.

"Mwo? Kau satu sekolah denganku?"

"Hmm! Kau pasti tidak menyangka…" jawab yeoja itu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne aku tidak menyangka… Apa kau mau cola?" tanya si namja.

"Hmm! Tentu saja…" jawab yeoja itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne?" kata namja itu lalu pergi ke sebuah _vending machine_.

Namja itu kembali sambil membawa dua kaleng cola. Namja itu menyerahkan satu kaleng itu pada yeoja yang sejak tadi diajaknya mengobrol.

"Gomawo, Yesung-ah…" kata yeoja itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh si namja– Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sangat menginginkannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Kupikir kau yang sangat menginginkannya saat itu…" jawab yeoja itu.

"Ini…" kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan sebuah kaset pada yeoja di sampingnya.

"Kau memberikannya untukku?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ani… Aku meminjamkannya padamu… Kembalikan setelah kau puas mendengarkannya…"

"Ne?"

"Ryeowook-ah!"

"Oh, Sungmin-ah?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu segera mendekat ke yeoja yang dipanggil Ryeowook.

"Oh, kau bersama.. Yesung?" tanya Sungmin. Ada nada keraguan dalam perkataannya. Seingatnya Yesung bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul, apalagi dengan orang baru seperti Ryeowook.

"Ne… Kami bertemu di toko kaset tadi…" jawab yeoja itu– Ryeowook.

"Oh begitu…"

"Kau sedang jalan-jalan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hehe… Ne…" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku permisi dulu… Aku harus pergi…" kata Yesung lalu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan kedua yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin bergegas menuju kantin saat bel istirahat menggema di seantero sekolah mereka. Beruntung kantin sedang tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga mudah bagi kedua yeoja mungil itu membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan.

"Sungmin-ah, kita duduk bersama Yesung dan temannya ya?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Shireo… Kau tidak lihat Yesung hanya bersama Kyuhyun disana?" balas Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau…"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada Yesung…"

"Apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku jika kau penasaran…" jawab Ryeowook sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Yesung-ah, annyeong…" sapa Ryeowook.

"Oh, kau…" balas Yesung.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm…" jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Yesung-ah, mianhae aku belum mengembalikan kasetmu… Aku belum sempat mendengarkannya…" kata Ryewoook.

"Hmm, gwaenchanha…"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil memakan makanan yang tadi dibelinya.

"Kau tidak perlu buru-buru mengembalikannya… Suatu hari akan kuminta darimu dan kau harus megembalikannya…" kata Yesung setelah beberapa saat.

"Oh, baiklah… Gomawo Yesung-ah…" balas Ryeowook.

"Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah…" ajak Yesung.

"Tapi aku belum selesai makan…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!" kata Yesung lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Seorang yeoja mungil segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Seorang yeoja tinggi dan cantik berdiri dengan penuh senyum di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook?" tanya tamu itu.

"Ne… Nuguseyo?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Wookie… Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Wookie, nuguseyo?" tanya abeoji Ryeowook.

"Oh? Nona Heechul?" kata abeoji Ryeowook saat mendekat ke pintu rumahnya.

"Mwo? Nona Heechul? Heechul eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne uri Wookie…" kata yeoja itu– Heechul.

"Whoa, eonnie!" kata Ryeowook girang sambil memeluk Heechul.

"Masuklah eonnie…" kata Ryeowook setelah kegirangannya mereda.

Heechul pun duduk dan menyerahkan beberapa buah tangan yang dibawanya.

"Ya~ Eonnie tidak perlu membawanya…" kata Ryeowook sambil menerima bingkisan-bingkisan yang dibawa Heechul.

"Aku juga tidak akan membawanya jika appa dan eomma tidak memaksaku… Lagipula aku baru saja kembali dari Jepang, jadi ada beberapa oleh-oleh yang kubawa dari Jepang…" jawab Heechul.

"Gomapsemnida Nona…" kata abeoji Ryeowook.

"Ya, ahjussi… Saat di luar jam kerja panggil saja aku Heechul… Seperti yang biasa ahjussi lakukan dulu…"

"Ne… Baiklah Hechullie…" kata abeoji Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Whoa, aku sangat suka panggilan itu…"

"Ne… Cocok untuk eonnie yang cantik…" timpal Ryeowook.

"Ya~ Aku baru sadar kau sangat cantik sekarang…" balas Heechul.

"Eonnie sedang bercanda bukan?" balas Ryeowook.

"Aniyo… Aku serius… Kau sangat imut saat kecil, pantas saja sekarang kau cantik…"

"Aku pintar membesarkan anak, bukan?" timpal abeoji Ryeowook yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Ah Hechullie, ahjussi buatkan teh favoritmu, ne?" tawar abeoji Ryeowook.

"Ne ahjussi… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak meminumnya… Gomawo ahjussi…" jawab Heechul.

"Eonnie…" panggil Ryeowook saat ayahnya telah beranjak menuju dapur.

"Eonnie hanya datang sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne… Waeyo?"

"Jongwoon… Dia tidak ikut?"

"Ah… Eehh… Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya tadi, tapi ternyata ia tidak ada di apartmentnya…"

"Apartment?"

"Ne… Sejak masuk SMA Jongwoon tinggal di apartment… Anak itu menghindari urusan keluarga, khususnya perusahaan… Maka dari itu ia memilih tinggal di apartment…"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, kau bersekolah di Seoul High School bukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne…"

"Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Dengannya? Nugu?"

"Ya~ Siapa lagi kalau bukan dongsaengku itu… Ye- Eh, Jongwoon…"

"Mwo?"

"Ne… Jongwoon bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu… Kalian tidak pernah bertemu?"

Ryeowook hanya terdiam. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan dugaan-dugaan tentang Jongwoon. Apa Jongwoon menghindarinya?

"Wookie…" panggil Heechul.

"Oh, ne eonnie… Ah~ ani… Kami tidak pernah bertemu… Aku bahkan tidak tahu Jongwoon satu sekolah denganku…" jawab Ryeowook lemah. Heechul hanya tersenyum hambar.

.

**A few days ago**

"_Yesung-ah, besok noona akan pergi ke rumah Kim ahjussi… Siapkan dirimu!"_

"_Mwo? Kau mengajakku?"_

"_Tentu saja! Bukankah kau selalu menanyakan kabar Ryeowook sejak Kim ahjussi kembali bekerja bersama appa?"_

"_Ne, tapi… Aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku jadi aku tidak bisa ikut…"_

"_Kau lebih memilih teman-temanmu daripada Ryeowook?"_

"_Bukan begitu, tapi aku harus memprioritaskan teman-temanku yang sudah lebih dulu membuat janji…"_

"_Aisshh kau ini… Ya sudah, apa kau ada pesan untuk Wookie?"_

"_Hmm.. Anya, noona… Ah noona, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"_

"_Hmm! Apa itu?"_

"_Kumohon jangan beritahu Ryeowook bahwa aku adalah Jongwoon… Aku akan memberitahunya sendiri…"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

annyeong~ yeay, chap 2 is up! *nyalain kembang api*

buat yg minta update kilat, apakah ini cukup kilat? kkk~

oh ya, saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan review nih hehe

buat yg tanya kenapa ye sm wook gak ngenalin satu sm lain itu soalnya mereka kan udah pisah dari kecil & mereka cuma tahu nama & wajah kecil ye maupun wook dan anggep aja wajah mereka waktu kecil itu beda sm sekarang hahaha *maksa* #plak

trus buat yg nanya kok wook gak ngeh pas min cerita kalo appa-nya kerja di perusahaan ye, itu karna min gak nyebutin scr detail *ayo coba tengok lg obrolan mereka* XD

semoga readersdeul pada ngerti ya sm jalan ceritanya hehehe

jadi, jangan ragu" juga buat nanya atau mengkritik & memberikan saran lewat review, soalnya itu berguna bgt buat author :') okay?

see yaaa :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal. No summary.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan tanpa semangat di sepanjang koridor kelasnya. Sakit bukanlah alasan mengapa yeoja periang itu tiba-tiba berubah pendiam hari ini. Sungmin yang sejak pagi ada bersamanya pun tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk alasan sahabatnya itu berubah 180 derajat.

"Wookie…" panggil Sungmin lembut sambil merangkul lengan Ryeowook.

Nihil. Yeoja itu tidak memberikan respon yang berarti untuk sahabat barunya itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Ryeowook lemah.

"Ne, Wookie… Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" jawab Sungmin antusias. Menurutnya ini adalah suatu kemajuan dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin tidak ada siswa bernama Kim Jongwoon di sekolah ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ani, Wookie… Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan nama itu? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit.

"Aniyo… Hanya seseorang yang kukenal…" jawab Ryeowook dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar hangat di sore yang cerah ini. Membuat setiap orang bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun di sore ini, meskipun hanya sekedar berbincang dengan orang-orang terdekat.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _CD player portable_-nya.

**-Flashback-**

"_Wookie… Lihat apa yang aku punya…"_

"_Whoa, apa ini, Jongwoonie?"_

"_Appa baru saja membelikanku CD player ini sekaligus membelikan sebuah kaset untukku…"_

"_Wah, kau beruntung sekali…"_

"_Ayo kita dengarkan bersama-sama…"_

"_Ne…"_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are… Up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky…_

_Lagu itu terus diputar berkali-kali oleh 2 anak kecil itu. Mereka bertekad untuk bisa menyanyikan lagu itu– mengingat lagu itu berbahasa Inggris. Sampai akhirnya sepasang namja dan yeoja kecil itu mulai bisa mengikuti irama lagu itu._

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…."_

**-Flashback off-**

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are… Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…"

Yeoja itu mulai membuka matanya saat baris terakhir lagu itu mampu dinyanyikannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkan kaset itu…"

"Oh! Yesung-ah?"

"Kau sangat menyukai lagu itu?" tanya namja yang sudah cukup lama duduk di samping yeoja itu tanpa diketahuinya. Namja bernama Yesung.

"Hmmm, ne… Lagu pertama dan terakhir yang kunyanyikan bersama sahabat kecilku…" jawab yeoja itu lemah.

Sekelebat memori yang sudah sempat hilang kini muncul lagi. Terutama wajah namja kecil yang menjadi sahabat kecilnya. Wajah yang sangat ingin dijumpainya.

"Oh…"

"Ah, kau mau mengambilnya ya? Mianhae aku terlalu lama meminjamnya darimu…" kata yeoja itu sambil mengeluarkan kepingan CD itu dari CD player-nya.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti ingin mengambil kasetku?" tanya Yesung.

"Mwo?"

"Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkannya… Kau bisa memakainya dulu…"

"Oh… Jinjja?"

"Ne, Kim Ryeowook…"

"Oh, ne… Gomawo…" jawab yeoja itu_–_ Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi… Jaga kaset itu baik-baik…" kata Yesung sambil beranjak.

"Ne…" jawab Ryeowook.

'Sahabat kecil? Hanya sahabat?' pikir Yesung saat dirinya menjauh dari hadapan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Kantin merupakan surga sekaligus neraka di saat jam istirahat. Surga karena ada banyak makanan lezat dan minuman yang menyegarkan. Sekaligus neraka karena sudah pasti penuh sesak dengan siswa-siswa yang kelaparan atau kehausan.

Yesung bersama teman-temannya baru saja tiba di kantin dan sudah disuguhi pemandangan penuh sesak para siswa yang berdesakkan.

"Aiisssh, aku jadi tidak lapar lagi…" kata Zhoumi begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ne… Ayo kita main basket saja…" ajak Siwon yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Aku lelah… Kalian bermainlah, aku kembali ke kelas saja…" tolak Yesung yang langsung pergi memisah dari teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali…" gumam Minho yang tidak biasa melihat Yesung menolak bermain basket.

"Bukankah dia memang misterius? Kajja, kita main saja!" kata Kyuhyun menanggapi.

.

Yesung sedang menyusuri koridor kelasnya saat seorang yeoja mampu mencuri perhatiannya. Dengan tampang tak bersalahnya, Yesung mengikuti yeoja itu.

CKLEK

Yeoja itu membuka pintu atap sekolah. Ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menuju salah satu bagian atap sekolah. Yesung terus mengikutinya. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah itu dengan perlahan agar yeoja itu tidak mengetahuinya.

Yeoja itu sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik. Yesung pun mengambil posisi yang strategis agar bisa mendengar atau lebih tepatnya bisa mengawasi yeoja itu, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja itu.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are… Up above the world so… Hiks…"

Yesung segera menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah yang didengarnya itu benar. Kedua telapak tangan yeoja itu menangkup wajahnya. Menutupi wajah yeoja itu.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Kini Yesung yakin yeoja itu sedang menangis. Meskipun tidak melihat wajahnya, namun bahu yeoja itu bergetar. Menandakan bahwa yeoja itu sedang menangis.

"Hiks… Jongwoonie…" gumam yeoja itu yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung.

Seketika itu Yesung mencelos. Ada rasa nyeri di dada bagian kirinya. Yeoja itu memanggil nama Jongwoon dalam tangis. Yeoja itu menangis karena namja bernama Jongwoon. Yeoja itu menunggu Jongwoon. Semua itu karena seorang namja bernama Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon atau sekarang orang-orang memanggilnya Kim Yesung.

CKLEK

Yesung menoleh ke arah pintu atap sekolah dan mendapati yeoja itu hendak pergi dari sana. Yesung berdiri dengan terburu-buru, tapi hanya berhenti disitu. Yesung hanya berdiri, melihat yeoja itu pergi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangan Yesung meredup.

"Wookie… Uljimayo…" gumam Yesung.

.

.

.

"Ya, bocah! Cepat bangun…"

Suara seorang ahjumma dari sebuah kedai makan di pinggir jalan membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

"Ada apa, ahjumma?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu, nona?"

"Oh, aniyo… Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan mendengar teriakan ahjumma tadi… Kupikir aku bisa sedikit membantu ahjumma…"

"Oh begitu… Ini, anak ini sepertinya mabuk… Kau lihat saja ada berapa botol soju di mejanya… Aku hendak menghubungi keluarganya tapi tidak ada nama orang tua maupun saudaranya di kontaknya…"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ahjumma, aku minta 2 botol soju…."

"Ne… Nona, tolong kau hubungi siapapun yang ada di kontaknya, ne? Aku harus melayani pembeli dulu…" kata ahjumma itu lalu pergi.

"Ya!" kata Ryeowook sambil menendang kursi yang didudukki orang itu.

"Ya! Ireona!" kata Ryeowook sambil menendang lagi. Kali ini mampu membuat kepala orang itu tergeletak di meja.

"Yesung-ah?" kata Ryeowook saat melihat wajah namja itu.

Ryeowook segera mencari kontak orang tua maupun saudara Yesung di ponsel namja itu. Tapi kata ahjumma itu benar, tidak ada nama kontak semacam 'appa', 'eomma', 'hyung', 'noona' maupun 'dongsaeng' di kontak namja itu.

Akhirnya yeoja itu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia pun memencet kontak Kyuhyun.

"Wae, Sungie?" kata Kyuhyun saat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Eh… Ini aku Ryeowook… Kyuhyun-ah, bisa kau jemput Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Dimana Yesung?"

"Dia ada di kedai makan beberapa meter dari sekolah…"

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputnya… Kau tetap disana, ne?"

"Ne baiklah…" jawab Ryeowook lalu menutup teleponnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Kyuhyun pun datang. Namja itu turun dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang berdiri di luar kedai makan itu.

"Dimana Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada di dalam…" jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam dan berusaha membangunkan Yesung, tapi nihil. Namja itu tidak terbangun sama sekali.

"Ryeowook-ah, bisa kau bantu aku membawa Yesung ke mobil?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ne…"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasang _seat belt_ Yesung sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Gomawo Ryeowook-ah… Aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumahku…"

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang ke rumahnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Dia tinggal sendiri di apartment. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengurusinya…"

"Oh begitu… Apa Yesung tidak memiliki keluarga di Seoul?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti tentang Yesung… Kajja! Kuantar kau pulang…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ne…"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Ryeowook. Sedangkan yeoja itu terus memperhatikan namja yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

'Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti? Kenapa namja ini begitu misterius?' batin Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Namja itu terus berjalan mengikuti yeoja di depannya. 10 meter kira-kira jarak kedua orang itu. Yeoja itu bagaikan mengukir jejak sehingga namja itu dapat mengikutinya dengan mudah.

Yeoja itu berhenti. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan angin siang yang bertiup perlahan menerpa wajahnya. Tak lupa yeoja itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin semilir yang dengan lembut menerpa wajah mulusnya. Dan merasakan aliran oksigen yang masuk ke pernapasannya secara teratur.

Namja itu ikut berhenti. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah yeoja di depannya. Tidak, namja itu tidak punya maksud jahat. Karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Mengikuti dan mengawasi yeoja itu. Namja itu menyebutnya dengan 'menjaganya'.

Mereka kembali bergerak setelah beberapa saat. Namja itu tetap menjaga jaraknya. Dan yeoja itu tetap tidak merasakan adanya seseorang yang 'menjaganya' sejak yeoja itu keluar dari kelasnya.

CKLEK

BLAM

Namja itu menghela napasnya lega. Tugas yang ia susun sendiri telah ia kerjakan. Tugas untuk 'menjaga' yeoja itu.

"Nuguseyo?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

heyoo~ pasti udah pada resah (?) ya nungguin chap ini? *kepedean* *timpuk jerapah*

maaf ya telat update XP saya lagi krisis ide huehehe *alibi*

langsung aja yah, gomawo yg udah review, reviewnya bagus-bagus & membangun! hahaha

dan yg udah baca HARUS REVIEW ;;)))

gomawo~ annyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal. No summary.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nuguseyo?"

Namja itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki paruh baya yang bertanya padanya.

"Ne?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut namja itu. Napasnya tercekat. Seolah ada orang yang tiba-tiba mengambil seluruh pasokan oksigen yang ada di udara saat ini.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, animnida ahjussi… Jwisonghamnida…" kata namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan lelaki paruh baya itu.

.

CKLEK

Lampu di dekat pintu itu otomatis menyala. Menandakan ada orang di sekitar ruangan itu.

"Abeoji pulang…" kata lelaki itu sambil melepas sepatunya.

Yeoja yang tak lain adalah putri tunggal lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya. Menyambut sang ayah yang baru saja pulang mencari nafkah. Yeoja itu tersenyum saat ayahnya mendekat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya sang ayah.

"Hanya membaca beberapa materi dan mulai mengantuk.." jawab yeoja itu sambil mendudukkan diri di samping ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Wookie…"

"Ne, abeoji…"

"Hmm, sepertinya abeoji kehilangan keceriaan Kim Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini… Apa ada masalah?" tanya sang ayah.

Yeoja itu– Ryeowook tersenyum hambar sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat kacau?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm! Kau terlihat sangat kacau di mata abeoji…"

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Abeoji… Abeoji tidak pernah bertemu Jongwoon selama ini? Bahkan mendengar kabarnya sekalipun abeoji tidak pernah?"

"Yang abeoji tahu, Tuan Jongwoon tidak tinggal bersama Tuan, Nyonya, dan Nona Kim… Selebihnya, abeoji tidak tahu apapun tentang Tuan Jongwoon…"

"Abeoji… Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jongwoon… Heechul eonnie bilang bahwa Jongwoon satu sekolah denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu kalau ada siswa bernama Kim Jongwoon…"

Sang ayah tersenyum, kembali mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Abeoji bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Wookie…"

"Abeoji, menurut abeoji mengapa Jongwoon tidak menemuiku di sekolah? Apa Jongwoon tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Wookie… Ada banyak alasan seseorang melakukan sesuatu… Jika memang Tuan Jongwoon tidak pergi menemuimu, dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri, alasan yang jelas… Tapi bukan berarti Tuan Jongwoon membencimu… Apa kau ingin dibenci olehnya?"

"Ani… Tapi aku merasa aneh… Mengapa Jongwoon tidak juga menemuiku?" tanya Ryeowook frustasi.

"Apa kau yakin Tuan Jongwoon mengetahui ada seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook di sekolahnya? Apakah kau yakin Tuan Jongwoon mengenali wajahmu yang sekarang? kalian sudah terpisah lebih dari 10 tahun, jadi abeoji pikir Tuan Jongwoon pasti punya alasan yang jelas mengapa ia tidak menemuimu…"

Ryeowook hanya tertunduk. Merenungkan setiap jawaban sang ayah. Benarkah ayahnya mengerti perasaannya saat ini? Jika ya, mengapa sulit untuk menerima pemikiran ayahnya?

"Ah, Wookie… Tadi siang saat abeoji pulang ke rumah, abeoji bertemu seorang namja aneh… Dari caranya berdiri, ia sedang memperhatikan rumah kita…"

"Mwo?"

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ne…"

"Abeoji sempat bertanya apa yang ia lakukan, tapi namja itu langsung pergi… Abeoji takut terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, abeoji… Abeoji tidak perlu cemas, aku bisa menjaga diriku…" kata Ryeowook menenangkan ayahnya yang cukup cemas terhadapnya. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Ne… Tapi kau tetap harus berhati-hati, arachi?"

"Ne, abeoji…"

Keduanya tersenyum dan saling memeluk. Berbincang dan saling memeluk seperti ini adalah hal terbaik yang Ryeowook punya. Rasanya seperti semua beban sedang menguap. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, beban itu pasti akan kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Namja itu meletakkan bolpoin yang sedang digunakannya untuk menulis. Ia memperhatikan coretan-coretan di selembar kertas yang ada di meja belajarnya. Namja itu menghela napasnya.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Kembali namja itu menghela napasnya saat ia sudah berdiri di depan jendela besar apartmentnya. Ia memasukkan sebagian tangannya ke saku celanannya, sembari menikmati pemandangan di bawah sana.

Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul di malam hari menjadi pemandangan namja itu saat ini. Lampu-lampu yang memancar dari gedung-gedung bertingkat menambah kemegahan bangunan tersebut. lampu-lampu kendaraan berkerlip-kelip bagaikan kunang-kunang. Namja itu selalu menyukai pemandangan seperti ini.

Namja itu– Yesung, kembali menghela napasnya. Ada banyak hal di pikirannya sekarang. Oh tidak, sebenarnya hanya ada satu hal yang di pikirannya sekarang. Tapi satu hal itu mampu memenuhi pikiran Yesung dengan berbagai hal lainnya.

Hampir 15 menit namja itu berdiri disana, di tempat favoritnya. Dari tempat favoritnya itu ia bisa melihat lingkungan sekitar tempat tinggalnya dengan lebih jelas. Bahkan Yesung bisa melihat setiap sudutnya yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan saat melewatinya.

Yesung kembali ke meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum mengambil kertas berisi coretan-coretan tangannya. Ia mengambilnya kemudian menempelkannya di papan yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Ia mengamati sebentar coretan yang membentuk sebuah nama itu.

Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Ujian adalah saat yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh setiap siswa tingkat akhir. Baik persiapan sampai pelaksanaan, semua menyita banyak waktu dan sangat melelahkan.

"Hei, kalian tidak ingin belajar di perpustakaan?"

"Hei, hei, hei… Ada apa dengan Tuan Kim Yesung ini? Tidak biasanya kau mengajak kami ke perpustakaan…" balas Zhoumi.

"Terserah kalian mau ikut atau tidak, aku mau ke perpustakaan… Aku sadar materi ujian sangat banyak dan ujian tinggal 2 bulan lagi…" jawab Yesung dan langsung pergi meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang masih tak habis pikir dengan Yesung.

Yesung memasuki perpustakaan yang cukup ramai akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja 70% dari mereka adalah teman satu angkatan Yesung. Siswa kelas 3 yang akan menghadapi ujian.

Yesung berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya belajar. Yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan siswa lainnya. Gotcha! Yesung menemukannya. Ada 2 buah meja kosong di sudut ruangan. Segera saja Yesung menghampiri tempat itu sebelum orang lain menghampirinya.

Yesung menaruh bukunya di meja itu ketika ada siswa lain yang juga bersamaan menaruh buku di meja sebelahnya.

"Yesung-ah?"

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"Kau mau belajar disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne…"

"Kau tidak bermain bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Ani…" jawab Yesung sambil mendudukkan dirinya pula. "Ah, tak apa kan aku belajar disini?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja…" jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung pun tersenyum dan mulai membuka bukunya. Namja itu mulai membaca tiap kalimat yang tertera dalam buku itu.

1 halaman…

2 halaman…

3 halaman…

Apa yang didapatkannya? Tidak ada! Namja itu hanya membuka-buka bukunya, mencoba memahami isi buku itu tapi tidak ada satu pun yang ia dapatkan.

Yah, semua itu karena yeoja di sampingnya. Yeoja yang memenuhi pikiran Yesung, bahkan menutup bagian otak Yesung yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk memahami pelajaran.

"Waeyo, Yesung-ah?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung sedikit aneh.

"Aniyo…"

"Ah Yesung-ah… Apa kau mengenal semua siswa di sekolah ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm, tidak semua… Tapi sebagian aku tahu mereka…"

"Kalau begitu apa kau pernah mendengar ada siswa bernama Kim Jongwoon?"

DEG!

Wajah Yesung pucat. Ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook menybutkan nama kecilnya. Ingin rasanya Yesung berteriak "Akulah Kim Jongwoon!". Tapi itu tidak mungkin dengan semua rencana yang telah disiapkannya.

"Yesung-ah…" panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?"

"Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ne? Oh… Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama siswa itu…" jawab Yesung.

Dosakah Yesung? _Well,_ ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Itu benar karena memang tidak ada siswa dengan nama Kim Jongwoon di sekolahnya.

Namja itu hanya merasa bersalah pada yeoja di hadapannya. Karenanya, yeoja itu tidak bisa mencapai orang yang diharapkannya. Karenanya, yeoja itu harus mencar-cari sahabatnya sendirian. Karenanya, yeoja itu hanya bisa menangis ketika mengingat orang yang dikasihinya. Yeoja itu harus berjuang, padahal apa yang dinantikannya sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

"Eonnie… Tidakkah ini berlebihan?"

"Aniya, Wookie…" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil eonnie itu sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada kasir di depannya.

"Kajja!" ajak yeoja yang lebih tua itu sambil merangkul lengan yeoja yang lebih muda.

"Eonnie… Kau tidak seharusnya membelikan pakaian ini untukku… Aku bisa menggunakan pakaianku di rumah…" kata Ryeowook– yeoja yang lebih muda –pada yeoja yang lebih tua di sampingnya.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie… Kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu… Aku yakin dongsaengku pasti tidak akan bisa berkedip dan bernapas saat melihatmu nanti…" jawab Heechul– yeoja yang lebih tua.

"Apa eonnie yakin Jongwoon akan ada di pesta nanti malam?" tanya Ryeowok. Sedikit ragu dengan perkataan Heechul yang seakan-akan yakin 100% bahwa Jongwoon akan hadir di pesta nanti malam.

"Tentu saja, Wookie… Aku sudah melihat orang-orang suruhan appa menjemput Jongwoon tadi…" jawab Heechul.

Ryeowook hanya menghela napasnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali percaya pada Heechul. Tapi mengingat Jongwoon tidak pernah menemuinya di sekolah, membuat Ryeowook berpikir ulang untuk mempercayai ucapan Heechul sepenuhnya.

.

Salah satu aula di sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul sudah diubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah. Segala macam isi di dalam aula itu nampak mewah. Mulai dari meja, kursi, sampai podium di panggung pun terlihat megah dan mewah.

Para tamu undangan pun terlihat saling bercanda tawa maupun hanya mengobrol ringan dengan rekan mereka. Semua terlihat rapi dan menawan.

Seorang yeoja memasuki aula itu bersama sang ayah tercinta. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan sebuah dress warna peach selutut dipadukan dengan heels dengan warna sepadan. Rambut indahnya ia kucir samping, di bagian bawah telinga kirinya.

"Oh, _Chauffeur _Kim…" sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang langsung meminta ijin untuk berpisah dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Chukhahamnida, sajangnim…" ucap orang yang dipanggil _Chauffeur_ Kim itu.

"Ne… Kamsahamnida…" balas orang yang dipanggil sajangnim, yang tak lain adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di Korea.

"Oh, apakah kau Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Presdir itu.

"Ne sajangnim… Selamat atas perjuangan sajangnim memimpin perusahaan, hingga bisa merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan ke-30…" ucap yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum manisnya yang dapat membius siapapun.

"Whoa, uri Wookie kini sudah pandai berbicara, eoh? Kamsahamnida, Wookie… Kau sangat cantik malam ini…" jawab Presdir Kim – pemilik acara malam ini.

"Kamsahamnida, sajangnnim…" balas Wookie.

"Ah, itu istriku dan Jongwoon. Mereka pasti terkejut melihatmu, Wookie…" kata Presdir Kim. "Yeobo! Jongwoon! Kemarilah, lihat ada siapa disini…" lanjut Presdir Kim.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

Oh, tidak bisakah manusia mengendalikan detak jantungnya? Rasanya Ryeowook ingin memukul jantungnya sendiri agar kembali normal. Yeoja itu sangat gugup saat ini. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan karena Jongwoon yang hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi akan ia temui.

Pikiran Ryeowook penuh dengan wajah kecil Jongwoon. Wajah, suara, tangan mungil nan halus milik Jongwoon, semua muncul di pikiran Ryeowook.

Seperti apa Jongwoon sekarang? Apakah ia setampan saat kecil? Apakah tangan mungilnya masih sehalus saat kecil? Apakah suaranya kini sudah berubah? Apakah senyumannya masih sama mematikannya seperti dulu? Apakah Jongwoon sama seperti dulu? Atau…

"Whoa, Wookie?"

"Ne…" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau benar-benar Wookie? Aigoo… Kau sangat… sangat cantik, Wookie…" kata yeoja paruh baya itu sambil memeluk Ryeowook. Sepertinya yeoja itu sangat merindukan Ryeowook.

"Ah, Jongwoonie… Kemarilah…" kata yeoja paruh baya itu lalu menarik seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

DEG!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

mianhae for late post -.-

gomawo yg udah review ff ini... baik yg review per chap atau enggak, saya tetap hargai semuanya... jeongmal gomawo readersdeul...

keep review yah :D gomawo ^^

*edisi gak banyak cuap-cuap*

bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Stay

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal. No summary.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Jongwoonie… Kemarilah…"

DEG!

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya melihat namja di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook-ah…" ucap namja itu lembut. Saking lembutnya, susah mengartikan ucapan namja itu. Apakah nada lembutnya mengartikan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan? Atau hanya sekedar sapaan?

"Ye-Yesung-ah?" ucap Ryeowook terbata.

"Ne…"

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kalian satu sekolah, bukan? Aku yakin kalian sudah sering bertemu di sekolah… Haruskah kita memberi waktu untuk kedua siswa ini? Hahaha…" canda Presdir Kim yang sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu…" ucap Ryeowook lalu meninggalkan pasangan Presdir Kim, dan ayahnya.

Yesung segera mengejar Ryeowook yang mulai berlari kecil menuju pintu aula itu.

Ryeowook berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia abaikan suara namja yang terus memanggil namanya. Air matanya tak kalah kencangnya dengan laju larinya saat ini.

GREP

Akhirnya Yesung mampu meraih tangan Ryeowook saat mereka sudah berada di luar aula.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung. Ryeowook tidak menanggapi. Yeoja itu masih membelakangi Yesung.

"Wookie, Mianhae…" ucap Yesung lagi.

"…"

"Wookie…"

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku…" kata Ryeowook.

"Kumohon lihatlah aku… Akan kujelaskan semuanya…" kata Yesung.

Ryeowook menyeka air matanya kasar. Ia berbalik menghadap Yesung. Matanya menangkap raut wajah Yesung yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah, penyesalan, dan permohonan.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu?" kata Ryeowook dingin.

"Wookie…"

"Lepaskan tanganku…" kata Ryeowook sambil melepaskan tangan Yesung yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung.

Namja itu termenung. Ia hanya bisa memandang punggung yeoja itu sampai yeoja itu masuk ke salah satu lift yang kebetulan berhenti di lantai itu.

Yesung bukannya tidak ingin mengejar Ryeowook. Ia sangat ingin mengejar yeoja itu dan sebisa mungkin tidak melepaskan yeoja itu lagi. Tapi Yesung sadar ia salah.

Yesung sadar, dengan terus mendesak yeoja itu untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya, itu hanya akan menambah beban Ryeowook. Ryeowook butuh waktu saat ini. Yesung tahu yeoja itu tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Dan inilah yang Yesung lakukan sekarang. Membiarkan yeoja itu pergi. Membiarkan yeoja itu menemukan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu. Itu berarti sudah 3 bulan pula Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak saling berbicara. Jangankan berbicara, Ryeowook lebih memilih memutar jalan supaya ia tidak bertemu dengan namja bernama Yesung.

Namja itu– Yesung, bukan tidak melakukan apapun. Setiap hari ia mengunjungi rumah Ryeowook, berharap Ryeowook mau berbicara padanya. Berharap ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, sekalipun itu makian baginya. Yesung akan menerima semuanya. Ia rasa itu pantas baginya.

Tapi usahanya selama ini tampak sia-sia. Tak jarang yeoja itu mengusir Yesung dari rumahnya. Tentu saja lewat perantaraan ayahnya. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah namja itu.

Ujian juga sudah berlalu. Sekarang adalah saat-saat siswa kelas 3 mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Semua siswa kembali sibuk. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung.

Dan ketika namja itu tidak melakukan apapun, rumah Ryeowook lah yang menjadi tujuannya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah yeoja itu. Ia menekan bel dan tak lama ayah Ryeowook membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh, Tuan Jongwoon…" kata ayah Ryeowook.

"Ahjussi… Aku ingin bertemu Ryeowook…" kata Yesung tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Tuan… Ryeowook–"

"Ijinkan aku masuk, ahjussi…" potong Yesung.

"Tapi–"

"Aku tidak peduli apakah Ryeowook mau menemuiku atau tidak, yang jelas aku punya sesuatu yang harus kukatakan… Aku tidak punya banyak waktu…" desak Yesung lagi.

Akhirnya ayah Ryeowook pun mengijinkan Yesung masuk.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku, tapi tidak bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook masih diam di kamar. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni namja itu. Ia sudah sangat kecewa padanya.

"Wookie… Aku… Aku merindukanmu…" kata Yesung tulus. Tidak ada kepalsuan. Semua murni dari dalam hatinya, bukan rayuan agar Ryeowook mau bertemu dengannya.

Yesung menghela napasnya lemah.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu… Kau bisa mendengarku, bukan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu menemuiku, cukup dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan…" kata Yesung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan kamar Ryeowook. Namja itu bersandar pada pintu kayu kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendengar adanya nada keseriusan dari namja itu. Ada sesuatu yang menggugah hatinya untuk menuruti namja ini sekarang. Ryeowook bangkit dan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamarnya. Yesung menyuruhnya mendengarkannya, tidak menemuinya, bukan?

"Mianhae…" kata Yesung. Nada suaranya melembut, menandakan ketulusan dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Aku memang mengubah nama panggilanku saat di Amerika. Aku bekerja sebagai model disana dan mereka memintaku mengubah namaku. Mianhae, karena tidak memberitahumu sejak awal dan karena tidak menemuimu begitu aku berada di Seoul. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini..."

Yesung memberi jeda sebentar.

"Lalu kau mulai masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Kau mulai memanggil namaku, kau menyanyikan lagu kenangan kita, kau mulai menangis karenaku atau sambil menyebut namaku, kau menanyakan nama Jongwoon padaku… Aku kesal karena kau menangis, aku rindu memanggil namamu dengan lembut, aku rindu melihat tawamu… Kau tahu betapa sulitnya memendam semuanya sendirian?"

Tes. Satu air mata lolos dari mata caramel Ryeowook.

"Aku tersisksa, Wookie… Tapi aku tidak ingin kau kembali membenciku nantinya… Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan padamu… Jika aku memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah Jongwoon, aku yakin kita pasti akan kembali bersama… Tertawa bersama, bernyanyi bersama, pergi bersama, makan bersama, dan aku tahu betapa sulitnya pergi dari orang yang kucintai…"

Ryeowook mengerjap sekali. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wookie… Aku tahu, jika saja aku memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah Jongwoon, aku tidak mungkin bisa pergi darimu, aku tidak mungkin bisa jauh darimu karena…"

Yesung menghela napasnya. Sulit rasanya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Salah satu merk pakaian memintaku menjadi modelnya sekaligus aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana… Kupikir dengan kau membenciku sekarang, itu akan lebih baik. Daripada aku harus melihatmu menangis seperti 12 tahun lalu, aku lebih baik menjadi orang yang kau benci…"

Yesung kembali tersenyum hambar. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mianhae, Wookie… Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, aku tahu aku bodoh… Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu atau sembunyi darimu… Mianhae, Wookie… Jeongmal mianhae…"

Yesung menghela napasnya lemah.

"Saranghae…" katanya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata Ryeowook mengalir lebih deras. Dan saat Ryeowook yakin Yesung sudah pergi, ia hanya bisa menangis kencang di kamarnya. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Marah, benci, sakit hati, kecewa, dan rasa kehilangan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyesap coklat panasnya. Yeoja di depannya pun ikut menyesap cappuccino yang dipesannya.

"Wookie… Apa kau masih marah pada Yesung?" tanya Heechul– yeoja yang bersama Ryeowook saat ini.

"Molla…" jawab Ryeowook enteng.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti dengan pemikirannya, tapi… Dia benar-benar mencintaimu… Aku tahu itu…" kata Heechul.

Suasana kembali hening. Sejak Ryeowook yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, hubungan Ryeowook dan Heechul pun menjadi canggung.

"Eonnie…" panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?"

"Kapan Yesung berangkat?"

"Kau tahu ia akan pergi?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmm! Dia memberitahuku 3 hari yang lalu…" jawab Ryeowook.

"Yesung sudah pergi, 3 hari yang lalu…"

Ryeowook diam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Akhirnya Ryeowook hanya mampu tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menyesap coklat panasnya.

.

.

.

_**6 months later**_

Seorang namja tengah merapikan bajunya di depan kaca. Ia menghadap ke kanan, ke kiri, dan memutar badannya untuk melihat seberapa rapi bajunya saat ini. Meskipun namja itu hanya menggunakan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku.

Namja itu mengambil note yang menempel di kacanya. Ia menemukan note itu tadi malam saat dirinya kembali dari pemotretan, menempel di pintu rumahnya.

'Tomorrow, 11 a.m. at town park'

Begitulah tulisan yang ada di note itu. Dan saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.35. Namja itu segera mempercepat gerakannya dan pergi dari rumahnya.

.

Namja itu tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya orang yang ia kenal. Akhirnya ia memilih menunggu di sebuah bangku yang terlindungi sebuah pohon besar.

"Kim Yesung!"

Namja itu– Yesung, berdiri dan menoleh ke segala arah, mencari suara yang memanggil namanya. Kira-kira 15 meter dari tempatnya, Yesung melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak asing baginya.

Yesung makin tidak percaya ketika yeoja itu mendekat ke arahnya. Yesung terkesiap ketika yeoja itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"W-Wookie?" kata Yesung terbata saking tidak percaya apakah yeoja di depannya itu adalah benar-benar Kim Ryeowook.

"Ne. Wae? Kau terkejut?" tanya yeoja itu– Ryeowook.

"Ne… Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Tuk!

Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung dengan sebuah benda.

"Aku ingin mengembalikannya…" kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebuah kaset.

Bukannya mengambil, Yesung justru memandang Ryeowook heran.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hanya itu? Kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan kaset itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Menurutmu?"

Yesung semakin heran dengan Ryeowook. Ia menatap yeoja itu, benar-benar mengharapkan penjelasan dari yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan yeoja yang kau cintai tanpa pamit?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aiishh…" keluh Yesung sambil memijat dahinya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan yeoja yang kau cintai itu? Ditinggal pergi tanpa pamit, apakah kau pikir yeoja itu senang? Kau pikir yeoja itu bisa tidur nyenyak? Kau pikir– Hmmpphh.."

Yesung ingin menyudahi semuanya. Ia membungkam mulut Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut. Meyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ia rasakan.

"Mianhae…" kata Yesung ketika menyudahi ciumannya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Kau harus mengosongkan semua jadwalmu selama 1 minggu dan mengajakku jalan-jalan!" kata Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum.

"Arasseo, akan kuatur kencan yang istimewa untuk kita…" kata Yesung lalu memeluk Ryeowook.

Keduanya tersenyum dalam pelukan masing-masing. Pelukan hangat yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan. Rasanya sangat hangat dan menyenangkan dipeluk oleh orang yang kita cintai.

.

.

.

Sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon rindang menjadi pilihan pasangan kekasih itu. Pasangan itu berjalan beriringan sambil saling menautkan tangan mereka. Memenuhi rongga-rongga jemari pasangannya.

"Ayo kita duduk disana…" kata si namja sambil menunjuk pada salah satu pohon rindang. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti namja itu.

Namja itu membantu yeoja itu duduk di rerumputan. Memang tidak ada bangku di taman itu dan lagi yeoja itu memakai dress yang membuatnya cukup kesulitan mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman.

Setelah nyaman, namja itu melepas jas santai yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi kaki yeoja itu.

"Gomawo…" kata yeoja itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis si namja.

"Whoa, aku belum pernah menemukan taman sebagus ini…" kata yeoja itu. "Darimana kau tahu taman ini?" lanjutnya setelah namja itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, aku melewati taman ini setiap hari…" jawab Yesung– si namja.

Yeoja itu– Ryeowook, hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Ah~ rasanya aku lelah sekali…" kata Yesung sambil merebahkan badannya. Namja itu meletakkan kepalanya di paha Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Wae? Pekerjaanmu semakin melelahkan, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memainkan poni Yesung.

"Ani… Aku lelah memendam rinduku padamu…"

"Ya! Jangan menggombal!" kata Ryeowook. Yesung terkekeh melihat tingkah yeoja itu.

"Ya~ aku serius… Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aku tahu… Nado saranghae…" kata Ryeowook lalu mencium Yesung.

Bibir Ryeowook sukses menempel di bibir Yesung. Yesung tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai melumat lembut bibir Ryeowook. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Ryeowook. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya mengikuti dan menikmati permainan Yesung.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's diary**

_Stay_

Kenangan itu memang tinggal disini bersamaku. Kenangan indah nan manis masa kecilku bersama Yesung. Tapi ketika Yesung kembali pergi? Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan pertemuanku dengan Yesung menjadi sebuah kenangan yang hanya bisa tinggal dan diulang hanya dengan ingatan.

Aku harus menggapainya. Aku tidak boleh hanya diam dan tinggal disini bersama kenangan itu. Seberapa pun beratnya, aku harus menggapainya. Membuat sebanyak mungkin kenangan manis bersamanya. Ya, karena aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Kim Jongwoon atau Kim Yesung? Ah, sama saja, aku mencintainya!

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

whoa~ finally END!

readersdeul senang kah? kalo saya sangat senang akhirnya ff ini selesai hahaha

gimana ceritanya? saya rasa ini masih berantakan, aneh, geje, banyak kekurangan pastinya kkk~

oh ya, makasih ya yg udah review ff ini, kasih masukan, saran, pertanyaan, dsb.. i love it all! ^^

cerita bubar bukan berarti gak review yah, tetep harus review loh #maksa

yah itung" amal buat authornya biar tambah bagus lg kalo bikin cerita hahaha xD

makasih ya semuanya... makasih readers... saranghae! :**

byeee~


End file.
